True Love Runs Deep
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: This is going to be an EvilCharming story and a Henry/Regina mother/son relationship. It is also going to be either Captain Heart or Golden Heart, depending on what you guys want. Anyways, please read. Not the best title, but I didn't know what else to call it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my very first EvilCharming story...I don't know how good it's going to be, but I'm gonna try it. So, here ya go! Hope you like it.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't sure how she had come to be willing to take a bite of her own poison apple. She wasn't sure how her mother had come to be willing to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel. All she knew was it was happening. They were about to go under the sleeping curse together. They were about to go into eternal sleep. With Henry watching. With Hook and Gold watching. With Snow White, Emma, and David watching.

'_It doesn't matter. None of them care about us. Henry wants Emma, not me. David wants Snow, not me. Hook doesn't want mother. Gold wants Belle, not mother. No one cares about us, so it doesn't matter._' she thought. She looked over at her mother and took her hand.

"Are you ready mother?" she asked. Cora nodded and lifted her finger up to the spinning wheel.

"Are you dear?" she asked.

"I am." Regina said, lifting the apple.

**Sorry it's so short...Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

*6 Months Earlier*

Regina opened the door to reveal David.

"David. What are you doing here? Snow's back, you don't need me anymore." she said.

"Snow and Emma are having a girls' day." David told her. Regina opened the door a little wider and let him in. As soon as the door was closed, David pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"What would make you think that I don't need you anymore?" he asked.

"Snow's back. She _is_ your true love. No one chooses the evil queen over the princess. It's in all the movies, even if they're not fairytale ones." Regina stated, trying to turn away. David grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Regina-" he started before his phone rang. He answered quickly and listened to Snow.

"Ok. I'll be home soon." He said reluctantly.

"See. That's your princess, your true love, your _happy_ ending. My destiny is to be alone forever, in solitude because everyone hates me. That's what my life is supposed to be. We can't change that." she said, pushing him towards the door.

"Go home to your wife David. And tell Henry that I love him." She told him, tearing up. As soon as he was out the door, Cora appeared in the living room.

"Regina dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mother, I'm fine. The love of my life just walked out the door to his wife, and I'm perfectly fine." Regina cried. Cora hugged her daughter.

"I know how you feel darling. Hook left me too." she said softly.

"Really?" Regina asked. Cora nodded.

"Yes dear. But I have a plan to fix my heartbreak. Though I don't know if it's right for you." she stated.

**Again, sorry about the shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad that everyone has been enjoying this. Here's the next chapter, which I hope I can make longer than the last two, and I hope you like it too! Also, anyone who likes the Vampire Academy book series or movie, my cousin has set up a forum for it. If you'd like to join, here is the link: forum/Vampire-Academy-RP/148716/**

*Back in the Present*

Regina sat in Granny's, being pestered by Ruby.

"Gina, what's going on? You're being so secretive, and so is your mom. It's driving me crazy!" Ruby whined. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's going on Ruby." she insisted. Ruby looked over at the door when Henry, Hook, Emma, David, and Snow walked in.

"And that's my cue to leave." Regina mumbled, seeing Snow and David holding hands. She got up to leave, but Ruby caught her arm.

"Henry! Guys! Get over here!" she called.

"Ruby, let me go." Regina hissed.

"Not gonna happen." Ruby said stubbornly as the five people walked over to them.

"What's up Rubes?" Emma asked.

"Somebody make Regina tell me what's going on with her!" Ruby exclaimed, making everyone roll their eyes. Regina pulled her arm away from Ruby.

"I have to go." she said. Snow was looking around, and when Regina walked by, she grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" Regina yelled. Snow opened the bag, pulled out an apple, and smelled it.

"She's gonna put someone under a sleeping curse!" Snow yelled. All eyes in the diner turned to Regina, who snatched the bag and apple back.

"Yes, I am going to put someone under a sleeping curse…me!" she said before disappearing in her signature purple smoke. Ruby, Henry, Emma, Hook, Snow, and David ran out of the diner, followed by Gold and Belle who had also been there, and all the way to the Mills Mansion. Hook and David worked together and busted down the door, then ran upstairs to Regina's bedroom. The door was closed, but unlocked. David carefully pulled it open to reveal Cora and Regina inside the room with a spinning wheel.

"What are you doing!?" Gold yelled, making the two women inside the room jump.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Regina asked as Cora put the enchanted needle in the spinning wheel.

"Neither of you can go under a sleeping curse." Ruby said, walking into the room, only to be thrown back. Gold inspected the doorway.

"They put up a force field." he said, trying to use his magic to take the field down.

"Regina, you don't have to do this." David told her desperately.

"Oh but I do. There's nothing left for me anymore." Regina replied.

"Are you ready dear?" Cora asked, lifting her finger to the needle of the spinning wheel.

"I am. Are you?" Regina asked, lifting the apple to her lips. Cora nodded as Regina took her hand.

"Then let's do it." she said. The former evil queen took a bite of the apple just as the former queen of hearts pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. Together, they fell to the floor just as Gold managed to take down the force field, and everyone ran in.

**I know it's not too much longer, but it's gettin' there.**


End file.
